One Two Three lovers
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Nao is dating someone and the other HiME want to know who. Midori seems to know but won't tell who it is. At the same time Natsuki is having problems with her feelings for Shizuru. MidoriNao ShizuruNatsuki


Disclaimer: I still do not own the characters nor anime used in here.

* * *

**One Two Three lovers**

**Chapter One**

_- Secret -_

* * *

Midori took a look at the girl surrounding here. ''So this is going to be it, isn't it?'' She wondered out loud as if preparing for battle. The serious look in her green eyes suddenly got replaced by tears. ''I'm sorry you guys! Don't kill me for being blessed with my curious brain!''

The blue haired girl better known as Natsuki Kuga rolled her eyes. ''Don't be so over dramatic. You don't even know why we're here.'' She said pointing at the three other girls who stood behind her.

Mikoto still seemed confused over the whole thing. First Midori was afraid of them, then she wanted to fight them and now the red haired girl was crying. Mai just stood there next to her, smirking.

''Ara,'' Shizuru started. ''Don't be afraid Sugiura-sensei. After all, we're not here to hurt you.''

''Shizuru!'' Natsuki said in an annoyed voice. ''You just ruined the fun in scaring that so called leader.''

''So,'' Suddenly Midori's tears were gone and replaced by a look no one could quite place. ''If you don't want to hurt me you'll probably want to..'' There was a slight pause. ''Know where Nao-chan is right now?'' She finished.

''Duh.'' Mai said playfully. ''Ofcourse. Natsuki just wanted to scare you a little bit since you once again forced her to enter your group.''

''HiME rangers.'' Natsuki growled. ''We're not even HiME anymore.''

Midori shrugged. ''So what? It's fun to have a little group of people who can share all their secret....'' Before she could even finish Midori got knocked down by Natsuki.

''I don't want to tell you my secrets!'' She yelled. If Shizuru hadn't hold her back she would've probably killed Midori over and over again. Natsuki wasn't just angry over being forced into Midori's group but also because Midori had told the whole school that she and Shizuru were an item now. Ever since that happened Shizuru hadn't left Natsuki's side. Claiming Natsuki was still in the closet.

''Just tell us where Nao-san is.'' Mai wanted to know. A week ago Midori started rambling around the school grounds that she had found the perfect match for Nao. Now, one week later the over-active red haired girl just hadn't told anyone who Nao's so-called perfect match is.

''I don't know where she is but I know with who she is.'' Midori chirped. She obviously wasn't going to tell.

''Oh I'll make you talk.'' Natsuki smirked. ''I'll squeeze it right out of you. Literally if I have to.''

Midori sat down on the couch behind her. ''And why do you care Natsuki-chin,'' She knew how much she annoyed Natsuki by using that nickname. ''Last time I checked you weren't a big fan of Nao Yuuki. What happened?''

''I, I...'' Natsuki paused, turning red. ''I don't care about Nao. Not at all. It's just, Mai kept complaining about wanting to know and Shizuru kept telling me to care more about....'' Another pause. ''I don't have to explain anything to you.''

''Aha.'' Midori said nodding her head. ''This explains everything. I've been telling people the wrong information. Natsuki-chin isn't in love with Shizuru but with Nao-chan.''

''Excuse me?'' Shizuru wanted to know where that suddenly came from.

The look on Natsuki's face said more than a thousand jokes ever could. ''I'm just teasing you Natsuki-chin.'' Midori started. ''Although your sudden silence is making me reconsider.''

''Midori, just tell us who Nao's new lover is.''

The red haired girl rolled her eyes. ''Alright. You really want to know? Really really?''

''Yes.'' Mai said.

''But are you really sure?'' Midori then asked.

''You're working on my nerves.'' Mai replied but finished her sentence with a 'yes'.

''You sure?'' The red haired girl asked, standing up.

''Midori...'' A sigh escaped Natsuki's lips.

Midori now stood behind the couch. Making sure there was something standing between the both of them. ''I have no idea. I made it up.''

''Sure you did.'' Natsuki smiled. She suddenly felt rather relieved. Maybe now Mai would stop bothering her with questions. As if she gave a shit about Nao's whereabouts. ''Shall we go now. Or are you planning on killing her now?'' That last question obviously was directed at Mai.

''Let's go.'' Mai said, taking Mikoto's hand in her own. She knew enough. From the moment Midori stood up. From the moment she had seen the doubtful look on Midori's face. Mai knew. She just wondered if the other girls had seen it too. Shizuru surely must have suspected something.

''Why did Midori lie, Mai?'' Mikoto asked.

''She's just being funny as always. You head back to our room. I still have to ask Fujino-san a question.''

''Okay, Mai.'' Mikoto said, pulling her hand from Mai's grip and running off a bit. Before she really started sprinting she turned around one last time. ''I'll be waiting for Mai's food. I love Mai's food, yep!''

The orange haired girl smiled and nodded. Then when she could no longer see the cat-like girl she turned around to face Natsuki and Shizuru. Shizuru was holding the blue haired girl's hand much to her own amusement and the other's dismay.

Mai smiled upon seeing this. Would Natsuki ever be able to either admit her own feelings for the brunette or atleast tell Shizuru she wasn't interested? ''Funjino-san, did you see it as well. Midori.'' Mai asked.

The brunette first looked at her with a questioning look on her face but then smiled. ''Ofcourse I did Tokiha-san. Ofcourse. A girl like me sees stuff like that from miles away. A look can tell more than words needed.''

''Huh?'' Natsuki wondered out loud looking at the orange haired girl and then back at Shizuru. ''What?''

Shizuru just replied with a smile. ''That's a girl's secret.'' As if to see Natsuki wasn't a girl.

''Evil.'' Natsuki hissed before making another attempt on pulling loose from the brunette's hold.

----

''So you told them?'' A web-weaving girl asked Midori who entered the bedroom with a helpless look on her face. ''Guess you didn't.''

''Guess I didn't.'' Midori repeated, looking at the naked girl on the bed. ''What would you have done if they had entered this room and found you here. Lying naked as you are?''

''I'd tell them what you've been too afraid to tell.''

''I just,'' Midori paused. ''Don't know what tey'd say or think if they found out. I've been putting up quite a show all my life, pretending to be in love with the professor.''

Nao smirked a bit and licked her lips. ''I don't feel the need to tell them. They're your friends. You can tell them whenever you are ready.''

''They're your friends too. You know that.'' Midori said, closing in on her lover.

''Meh.'' Came the reply. Nao fell back on the bed, looking at the ceiling. ''Only thing I can't figure out is if you can't tell them then why tell the whole school I found my perfect lover.''

Midori smiled nervously. She had no idea why. Maybe because she wanted to make sure everyone knew Nao Yuuki was off limits. ''I don't know.''

''I don't care.'' Nao said, sitting up again. Midori was now standing next to her. ''Kinky.'' Nao then added before pulling Midori down and kissing her on her lips. At first the kiss remained innocent until Nao pushed her tongue into her lover's mouth.

After what seemed like hours they parted again, both a little out of breath. ''Are you going to get rid of those clothes or shall I be the one to help you.''

''Next time I'll tell them.'' Midori whispered.

''No you won't.'' Nao giggled. Midori was probably the only one who had actually heard that giggling sound come out of her mouth. She didn't mind Midori's shyness on telling everyone about them. She actually liked this. Being a secret. It made things interesting. Eventually the truth would come out. Why not enjoy the possibilities of a secretive relationship for now?

**To Be Continued...**

Let's see what happens when the other HiME find out. And ofcourse the everlasting question of the NatsukiShizuru fans. Will those two get together? Hehe, let me know what you think of it so far!


End file.
